


Elevators

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: "Josh, we are to damned old.





	Elevators

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Elevators   
Author: Perpetual Motion  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna   
Fandom: West Wing   
Category: Slash, Humor   
Rating: PG   
Pairing: Josh/Toby   
Spoilers: None.   
Series: No.   
Summary: “Josh, we are to damned old.”   
Archive Instructions: Go for it.  
Disclaimer: They’re not mine. Trust me. I wouldn’t have to scream at my financial aid papers if they were.  
Author’s Notes: A tribute to the crappy-ass elevators in my dorm that are forever breaking down between floors. 

**Elevators By Perpetual Motion**

“Why here?”

“Why not?”

“It’s halfway across the country, she know no one, and we can’t make sure she’s studying hard.”

Toby rolled his eyes in amusement. “I think you just named the top three reasons she picked Mizzou.”

“And that’s a really stupid name for a college.”

“Josh, I will leave you to be skinned by the natives.”

Josh grinned. “If you do, who’s going to help Joanie make her bed into a loft?”

“A nice-looking frat boy you’ll never approve of.”

“Not funny.”

Toby sighed and reached up a hand to cup Josh’s cheek. “She’ll be fine. We’ve raised a capable, self-assured, very intelligent daughter.”

“What if the elevator breaks down?”

“She’ll take the stairs.”

“She’s on the eighth floor!”

“It’s good exercise.”

“What if she’s stuck *in* the elevator?” Josh’s voice was serious, but his eyes were starting to show amusement.

“She’ll meet lots of interesting people.”

“Including nice-looking frat boys?”

“God, I hope not. A frat boy father should have warned her off htat.”

“Hey!”

Toby leaned in and kissed Josh. “She’ll be fine.”

“Are you worried at all?”

“I’m terrified. I can’t protect her.”

“Not like she’s ever let us do that.” Josh smiled. “She’ll be fine.”

“Yeah.” Toby smiled back and looked around at the metal elevator. “Is this thing planning to move anytime soon?”

“The guy said it would be at least a half-hour.”

“Joanie’s probably wondering where the hell we are.”

“I’m sure she’s found out we’re stuck in here.”

“With no interesting people to meet.”

“America’s over there.”

“Josh, I’ve known that bear for eighteen years, we’ve met.”

“I can’t believe it’s survived eighteen years.”

“Especially with the way you sew.”

“Hey, you put the paw on backwards.”

“And then I fixed it.” Toby watched Josh’s expression change from amusement to thoughtful. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking about the first time we got stuck in an elevator.”

“Stop.”

“We started yelling at each other.”

“Josh, *stop*.”

“You told me you loved me.”

“Josh!”

“And then we kissed.” Josh grinned. “We never finished what we started.”

“We’ve finished that plenty of times.”

“But not in an elevator.”

“No.”

“We’ve never had sex in an elevator.”

“No.”

“Toby-“

“Josh, we are to damned old.”

“No, we’re not.”

Toby groaned as Josh pressed against him from shoulder to hip. “Josh.”

“Mr. Lyman, Mr. Ziegler.” A voice came over the emergency radio speaker.

Josh sighed in frustration. “So close.” He muttered the two words to Toby, then spoke up. “Yes?”

The voice continued. “We’ll have you out in a minute.”

“Okay, thanks.” Josh turned back to Toby and kissed him quickly. “Damn.”


End file.
